


Sugar Daddy!Trafalgar Law x Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Underwater Oral Sex, sugar daddy relation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: this edgy bastard is getting to me because of wano ;/
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Sugar Daddy!Trafalgar Law x Fem!Reader

You don’t know why you even bother with opening the door, but you do it nonetheless. He storms in with the confidence of someone who was invited to come over - which he certainly wasn’t.

In his hands, he’s holding a matte gift bag. You watch without a word as he sets it on your kitchen table and looks at you expectantly.

“Well?” you start, feeling the anger of the night before flooding right back. “What’s this supposed to be?”

“It’s a…” he furrows his eyebrows, pausing. “-an eye shadow palette, I presume.”

Whether he’s doing it on purpose, you aren’t sure. To come back the next day after a fight without a word of apology, as if everything was supposed to be normal…That certainly takes some nerve. It almost makes you think he’s had a sudden change of heart - the man you know wouldn’t act so impulsively, especially when aware of your reaction.

You close your eyes to calm your heart. It was getting more difficult to look at him; not even an inch of his body hasn’t been kissed and caressed by your lips, and yet, at that moment, he seems like the most foreign person on the planet.

“Get out,” you grit the words through your teeth. “If you have nothing to say, get out. Take the bag.”

Instead, he comes closer and you have to fight the natural urge to lean in as you normally would. That one thing hasn’t changed - everything about him is pulling you towards him, his gray eyes being more radiant than ever, tattooed arms invitingly strong, and lips that always make you feverish with lust. He’s even wearing the black shirt with suspenders, a combination he _knows_ to be your favorite.

“Take the bag or I’ll throw it in the trash.” You feel the wave of anger subside, blending into one of disappointment. Indeed, from _him_ , you expected way more.

“What if I do have something to say?”

“You better start right now.”

His hand touches your cheek as he looks into your eyes, searching; the faint smell of his cologne is enough to conjure up the moments when you wake up in the morning, safe by his side. It makes your heart long for his attention.

“Tell me why you’re angry,” he mutters. “ _Exactly_ why. So I will know what to apologize for.”

“You don’t know the reason?” 

“I have my guesses.” His chuckle is warm and low. “But I need to know your perspective.”

You lean in against the kitchen counter, both to support your weak legs and to get away from his alluring aura - the last thing you need is to start stuttering and immediately giving him control of the situation, just as he usually likes it.

“For this…for _us_ to work, I want to know that you respect me. If we’re both adults that choose to have this kind of relationship, we have to communicate better.”

“I thought you knew I respect you. Do I not?”

“Storming in for a quick fuck, drunk out of your mind, then disappearing without a trace - that doesn’t sound very respectful.”

Your words seem to take a toll on his calm expression, lips pressing into a line. “That was a moment of weakness. It will never happen again, I can assure you.”

“What if it does?” you ask, the tone of his voice makes you break your facade as you lean your forehead against his.

“Then you leave me. Immediately. I wouldn’t be worthy of you.” The tranquility of the moment wins you over and you melt and dive into his arms. The uncomfortable feeling in your gut is washed away, but you still need to hear him say _it_.

“I apologize.” He suddenly pulls away and, in a blink, you see him on his knees before you, his hands touching your calves and eyes risen to note the expressions on your face. “You deserve better. But if it’s not too bold of me to ask, I will use another chance to prove that I can be good enough. For you.”

There are probably a billion thoughts rushing through your mind but you’re unable to process even one of them, the sight of your lover being able to put his pride aside for a moment is simply too significant to be framed by words. Just as you feared, you start to stutter, cheeks heating up and eyes stuck on him, incapable of looking away.

His hands leave your legs, going upwards to touch your stomach. Shirt hoisted up, he caresses your skin with both his lips and hot breath, getting hungrier when your fingers impulsively tangle in his hair.

You call out his name to get him to stop. And when you talk, your voice wavers.

“This pleasure is not what I’m asking for. I’m not sure if you know, but…” You take your time to run your finger along his jawbone, as he leans into your touch. “Sex isn’t what makes me want to stay with you. Or what makes me excited every time I see you. What keeps me on edge when I wait for your texts.”

He looks like he wants to interrupt, so you shush him with a finger on the lips.

“I like you, Trafalgar Law. I like you very much. And I care about this relationship,” you finally blunder out, immediately regretting when you put yourself in such a vulnerable position. But then again, maybe it’s for the better. After all, you aren’t the one begging for forgiveness on your knees.

He smiles - the smile so dazzling that you feel butterflies fluttering madly in your stomach. You can’t believe he is still kneeling before you, but he seems to enjoy it. It’s almost like an offer of submission, but you don’t yet dare to make it come true.

“You like me,” he says in a low voice, going back to your exposed stomach and pressing soft touches of his lips to your skin. “And you’re ready to suffer the consequences of such confession?”

“That depends on the consequences.”

“For a good start, how about passion?” he whispers, arms reaching up to help you take your shirt off as he follows with unclasping your bra - the spot in between your breasts being subjected to the blissful treatment of his kisses. “Devotion.”

You are glad to have the counter behind you; otherwise, you’d already be melting, falling apart underneath him with little to no self-restraint left to form coherent sentences.

“Adoration.” He raises an eyebrow at his own words as if surprised they’re coming out of his mouth. “ _Affection_.” The accent falls at the moment when he eventually stands up to caress your neck, hands tightly embracing your waist. “And possibly-”

He leaves his declaration open, hanging in the air.

“Love?” you ask, getting him to leave your neck and look into your eyes.

 _‘Is this an answer?’_ you wonder when his response is a kiss, deep and earnest. And when he exhales strongly, breath faltering, you know just _what_ is the most prominent thing on his mind right at that moment.

With strength that never ceases to amaze you, he lifts you up by your thighs, setting you on the counter and going right back to your exposed breasts, his tongue licking the rim of your nipples as if he simply cannot decide which one to focus on.

“Oh, I _love_ those.” His low rasp riles you up, the clear enthusiasm for your chest being the last thing you need to decide that the man before you is indeed the one you fell in love with - even if you aren’t ready to fully admit it yet. “So perfect.”

You moan out his name, passionately, lustfully, your hands trying to grip the surface of the counter to support your body against Law’s eager movements. In fact, they’re _so_ eager you barely prevent yourself from falling backward when he presses against you, your breasts squeezed into his chest.

“I don’t think the kitchen is a good place for today,” you laugh as he finally looks up at you, dazed, so harshly thrown out of his breast-adoration.

“Bed?” His breath is hot by your ear, tangling your thoughts into one perverted mess. Up to this day, you would gladly agree to his offer - as you already have, many times over - but today feels unlike any other occasion. More significant, like a variation; for the better, you hope.

“How about the bathroom?” you whisper and let one of his suspenders loose, sliding it down his arm. You do the same with the other, finally reaching the buttons of his shirt and undoing it one by one. His gaze is heavy on you, hair tousled and breathing quickened - he’s so close you can almost _hear_ his heartbeat. “Let’s try to savor this moment.”

“As you wish.” He waits until you push his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor before he hoists you up once more, lips immediately on yours as he makes his way to the bathroom. You both stumble and laugh into the kiss, your hands grasping the back of his head for support.

“I’m thinking…the bathtub?” you ask.

“I like it.” His touch leaves you for a few seconds during which he runs the bath and you observe the muscles on his inked chest. How beautiful he is, like a work of art, you cannot fathom even after so many love sessions together. Hours and days could be spent on admiring this man, and it still wouldn’t be enough. “Something wrong?”

Your eyes immediately dart to his face. “No, I’m just looking. Have I ever told you how much I love your tattoos?” He goes back into your arms, leaving the water running and slowly filling the tub. “They’re beautiful.”

His answer is a smirk. “You’re more than welcome to explore them.”

Faint clouds of steam start circulating the bathroom when you trace the lines of his tattoos, from his arms to his torso, stopping at the pointy end of the inked heart. You furrow your eyebrows. “Is that a smiley face in the middle?”

He chuckles. “No, it’s…something else. A symbol to remember.”

Nodding, you let your hand travel lower towards his abdomen. It must have worked as an incentive, with you hooking your finger behind the hem of his pants and trying to pull them down, because Law guides your head and kisses you unlike any other way before - it takes your breath away.

His thigh presses in between your legs, faintly stimulating your clit, and you immediately get an impulse to grind against it to create more friction.

“Why isn’t that damn tub ready yet?” Law growls, discarding his pants, and starts working on pulling yours down. You wiggle your hips to make it easier for him. The steam in the air is slowly letting perspiration show up on your bodies, especially with how impatient Law seems to be. It makes you laugh out loud.

“Take it easy.” You caress his cheeks, kissing him again. “We have all the time we need.”

Since that doesn’t seem to satisfy him, you get a good idea as to what _could_. He gets the last peck on the lips before you spin him around with a steady hand on his chest, guiding him to lean against the wall, and you drop to your knees.

“Wait, you don’t have to-” He interrupts himself with a sharp inhale when you lick his member from the bottom all the way to the tip. Your tongue flicks and caresses the popped-out veins and in between them, your thumb rubbing the underside.

“I can stop if you want me to,” you say with a smile, delivering a particularly obscene lick and enveloping his tip with your lips, sucking lightly.

“No. No, this is… _good_.” He swallows thickly. When you close your eyes to engage deeper into the sensation of having him so intimately, you suddenly feel his palm touching your head and gently guiding you further down.

“Just good?” you try to speak with his cock still in your mouth, to which he only chuckles and starts thrusting his hips forward, fingers tightening on the skin of your head. “ _Mmph_ -”

His breaths become labored and heavy, the courtesy of your actions but also the steamy air that seems to stick to the body like a second layer of skin, drops of water traveling down his chest. Last kiss delivered to the tip of his cock and he’s pulling you up by your hand, guiding towards the tub that seems to be finally ready.

“Ladies first,” he murmurs and steadies you as you enter the warm water. “Careful.”

Your brain tries to remember any positions that could be used in such a confined space as a bathtub, a wave of hot embarrassment washing over you - for some reason it’s scary but also exciting, exploring new ways to be amorous with an unpredictable man such as Trafalgar Law.

You sit back, leaning against one end of the tub, and he kneels in between your legs. Water sloshing, he reaches to claim your lips, causing the temperature of your body to spike up. Could it get any _hotter_ in there?

Your thoughts are occupied, trying to process the sight of Law with his hair wild and his body heated as each of his kisses leave your brain less and less clear; and so you don’t react right away when he suddenly pulls back and hooks your legs on his shoulders, submerging himself and reaching your clit underwater.

“L-Law! Oh, God, what are you-” you stutter, only then realizing he won’t hear you. His tongue feels prominent on your heat, his mouth closing around you and caressing your folds - it’s a sensation unlike any you’ve ever experienced before, and one you wouldn’t even come up with on your own.

Thighs trembling, you grip the edge of the tub for balance, your mouth spilling moans and heavy exhales with Law’s name somewhere among them. His soft hair brushes against your inner thigh as he dives deeper into you, tongue entering and causing you to shiver from pleasure.

You fight the urge to grab his hair, his fingers tensing on your legs as he finally emerges - water dripping down his hair and face, lips parted open to catch a breath. As soon as he does, his mouth bends into a proud smirk.

“How was that?” he asks, panting, positioning himself on top of you once again.

“I- _God_ , at least tip me off next time you try something like this!” You can’t help but smile and deliver a particularly hungry kiss to his wet lips. “What on Earth were you thinking?”

“Not much, to be honest. But I wanted to try that for a long time already,” he admits. “How did it feel to you?”

“Weird. Like a pulsing water stream flowing between my legs.”

“Want to feel it again?”

You bite your lip, trying to suppress a smile. You want to say _yes_ ; after all, it’s not an offer you will be getting every day from now on. Part of the reason why it’s so exhilarating is the fact that it’s a completely new way to let him discover your body - and you want him to know _all_ about it.

“I don’t mind it if that’s what you’re worried about,” he adds when seeing your indecision and leans closer until your foreheads touch. “It’s really _sexy_.”

His hand rubs your leg underwater and you wonder how long you’re going to last - with the way things are going? Not long until you spin him around and ride his cock till you lose your mind.

“Do you know what would be even sexier?”

His lips move lower to reach your breasts. “What?” he murmurs and lets his head partially submerge again as he caresses the skin on your chest, rubbing your nipples with his tongue. When he looks up at you, streams of water dripping down his nose and chin - he resembles a deity of sex rather than a regular man.

“If you finally fucked me.” You reach to his cock underwater and squeeze the top playfully, making him grunt. “Properly, Law. Fuck me properly.”

“Here?” he asks with a spark in his eye.

“How about we take it slow with your new water kink?”

His laughter rings around the bathroom and you can’t help but smile at such a rare sound.

“It’s the bed then. But let’s stay like this. Just a little bit longer,” he says with his lips pressed against yours. Then he reclines back against the other end of the tub and gestures for you to straddle his lap. And so you do - feeling his hard member on your inner thigh, you try your best to compose yourself and enjoy the slow pace of the evening.

Your head rests on his chest. His slow breaths and the warmth engulfing you from every side eventually causes you to close your eyes and attempt to be as grateful for the man underneath you as possible. After a while, the last thing you feel before dozing off is his hand stroking your head, gently, with affection. 

~

“Oh, fuck! Law!” you cry out, trying to keep yourself on his lap by holding on to the headboard, your breathing ragged from the intense grinding on his cock for the past minutes. “Law!”

It feels far too good to care about the volume of your moans as his warm hardness - _finally_ inside you - stretches your walls and slams into that one spot that makes your thighs tremble. The slicky sound of lube, as well as Law’s occasional groans, spur you on until there’s little energy left in your body and you collapse on top of his chest, breathless.

He chuckles into your ear and spins around to be on top. “Should I continue?”

“Yes,” you pant, flushed and sticky with sweat. “ _Please_.”

His lips end up on your neck, sucking on your sweet spot, hands fondling your breasts as he picks up your fast pace from before, thrusting inside. The whole bed rocks with his movements, warm body pressed against yours as you hug his waist with your legs tighter, causing him to hit even deeper than before.

“So beautiful,” he grunts, leaving your neck and gazing into your eyes. “ _Gorgeous_.”

Feelings of pure love and affection heat up inside you at his words as you guide his lips into the crane of your neck again, fondly caressing his hair, letting your body rock in sync with his thrusts.

“Please, Law. Make me cum, please,” you mewl and immediately groan with pleasure at his particular push. “I need you.”

His hot breath on your skin, chest brushing against your breasts, and his cock circling in your pussy - it all becomes too much to handle when you finally feel the freezing pleasure in your thighs and in between your legs burst, spreading all over your body and making you moan out his name again and again.

“Oh, fuck-” he hisses, quickly pulling out and jerking off his cock until it throbs in his palm - warm cum shooting on your stomach and abdomen when he reaches his climax also, with a deep exhale.

After catching his breath, he lays down beside you. His hand on your hip pulls you closer to his side.

“(Name)-ya,” he starts quietly, catching your gaze. “I know sex after an argument isn’t usually a good idea…But if it’s not too much to ask, I would love nothing more than for you to trust me to make this work.”

“I thought this evening was a clear answer.” You scoop into his chest, his strong arm envelops you. “I already _know_ we can make this work.”

He exhales with relief. “Good. Because I wouldn’t ever want to lose you.”


End file.
